Please Don't Leave Me
by KittyFluffx1
Summary: This is set at the very end of season 3, episode 16 and goes on. Neal is on an island that Peter is desperately trying to find so he can bring Neal Caffery back but he will need a little help. But what will happen when Peter does find Neal. Will Peter not be able to resist? This an alpha/beta/omega AU ;P
1. Chapter 1

**Important: ****This is an alpha/beta/omega AU. Also Elizabeth is the sister and not the wife of Peter Burke. Mainly she is a sister that is living with her brother for now until she gets on her feet again.**

I told him to run so he would not be taken by agent Kramer to Washington D.C and work for him. After this I rushed to the commission meeting where I would give my statement to the people who could suspend the rest of Neal's sentence.

"Mr. Burke do you believe that Neal should be free?" the woman behind the desk said.

"Yes I believe that Neal Caffery should be freed." I said without hesitation. Then Diana bursted in and said that Neal cut his ankle tracker and is gone. I was crushed beyond words after she said that. I just hope he is safe.

I went home and told my sister this and how hurt and alone I felt. She told me it would be fine that he is probably be back but we both know that wouldn't be happening. Ever since the start I had a strange attachment to him. My sister says it is because I am an omega and it was the need to be mated. Well she was a beta so I am not sure how she knew how it felt to be an omega but she still does her best to cheer me up.

Only my family and the doctors know I am an omega or I would not be respected by my team in the white collar division or anyone as a leader. The FBI has a policy or a "system" where every six months we get a shot to stabilize the hormones and our rank is sealed away so that only the doctors can see it. We even give it to the consults to make sure that they are safe. I don't even know what Neal is and I am his mentor. So mainly no one knows what ranks are the others unless they tell but that is highly frowned upon. Honestly I love the system because in some way I show that omegas can just be as furious as alphas.

I couldn't sleep that night because I knew that the next day I would not see my devilish smirk on the ex-con men. I soon fell asleep but it was still was uneasy. After a couple days I couldn't take it anymore and got help from Jones and Diana to find Neal we tried looking at different places but in the end got no leads.

Agent Collins called me and thought I was hiding something but I just gave him a small smile and told him that everything I knew about Neal was in that folder. He still believes I was not telling the truth and tells me

"In the report you never told about a Ellen Parker." He examines.

"I didn't think it was necessary." I explain.

"Well either way I will find Neal Caffery and you are going to help me."He says sternly.

He soon questioned Ellen Parker but didn't seem to get far. Elizabeth and I were outside the whole time watching the whole thing go down.

"I made you your favorite." She says pointing to the lunch box.

"O ya. I never understand why Neal never liked this." I said through a mouthful of the sandwich. Elizabeth mumbles something about that Neal didn't like it because he had a nose.

"What?" I said acting like I didn't hear it.

"O nothing" she says all causal like.

Collins walks out Ellen's house with a disappointed and piss-off look on his face. I waited until he turned the corner of the sidewalk before I slipped out of the car and tried talking to the woman. It ended in misery with the door slammed in my face because she though I wanted to put Neal back in jail and don't blame her for protecting him.

I started working behind Collins's back and trying to find Neal with help but still no sign. We were about to give up until Ellen was convinced by my sister that I was working to find Neal so I could bring him back and get his named cleared. She gave me a way to get a hold of Neal by a pager. She gave me hers and showed how to work it and after a while I got a hold of Neal's pager and sent a message. After a while Ellen's phone started ringing and I answered.

"Ellen?" He questioned. I sighed in relief and felt a weigh fall off my shoulders.

"Neal. It's Peter."I said

"Peter where is Ellen?" saying concerned

"She is fine. I am just trying to warn you about someone who is trying to track you down." I explained hearing something between a thunder or a wave.

"Is this person you?"

"No but-"

"Then I am not worried"

"But this guy means business. His name is Kyle Collins. He is not going to stop until he gets you."

"Well make sure he doesn't. Goodbye Peter."

"Goodbye Neal. Talk to you later."

"No this will be the last time."

I felt myself choke but before I could say anything. I heard the phone beep. He hung up.

Neal threw the phone into the ocean as far as he could but he felt something died inside him knowing he will never speak to Peter ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Important: ****I am doing Neal's side of the story and going to end it at the call. It is also Neal's Preview.**

I have never felt so alive on this island. I can be a free alpha here. I'm a most wanted man but who would look at an island that is probably smaller than a quarter on a map to find a wanted man. The island was a nice choice to escape to. It has mild climate, some nice people, and one gorgeous woman who works at the coffee shop. It is truly paradise. Also Mozzie is here or I should say Berry Saturo. My name is not Neal Caffery anymore it is James Maine.

I take a quick swim and shower. I take a long stroll through the town in one of my laid back suits. The suit was a tan jacket and pants and a sheer white formal shirt. I stop at the hat store that carries my favorite hats (Fedora).

"O. Senaro Maine." The owner said in a thick Spanish accent.

"Got it."I said.

"Yes, Yes."He pulled out a shoe box and opens it to show yet another glorious Fedora.

"Wow." I said amazed. How can he keep coming up with these beautiful hats? I look in the mirror with the hat on my head and thought how it looks on. I brought and went down to the market. The market was very crowded with everybody rushing around and scattered. It was just like a mini version of New York.

It still is very painful to think about New York. Leaving everyone I knew behind. Elizabeth, Ellen, Diana, Jones, Peter…. I miss him but he was the one to run. With Agent Kramer trying to put me back in jail and everything. Peter told me to run. He didn't want me to go back to jail no matter how much he threatens it.

As I walk around the market I wave to the Hector. He is a rambunctious little kid. Then I see the same asshole who takes another papaya without paying from Hector's fruit stand again.

"Hey you have to pay for that!" Hector yells. I felt bad for the kid so I paid for the papaya that was stolen and continue on my walk. As I reach a guitar I asked him if he would play a certain song. He nodded yes.

He walks in playing New Evido in a café where one of the most beautiful girls I met is. I walk from a different direction to "surprise" her.

"Adois, Maya." I said

"O, New York." She says. "That's the last time I tell you one of my favorites." She really was a gorgeous alpha girl. She had shoulder length long wavy hair, brown eyes, slightly pink small lips, and tan skin. She really was one to be worthy to draw. Today she wore a white elbow length shirt with little designs on the neckline and end of the selves.

"That almost sounds like regret." I smirk. "Something you said you didn't believe in."

"After a few drinks people can say a lot." She explained.

"HA" a person behind said.

"O it looks like your usually table has ears." She said not to happy from whom it came from.

"O Berry, he is as harmless as a pale of fluff." I joked.

"He unionize my server." She explained

"Viva healthcare" Berry said aloud.

"Well he is beta harmless." Maya snorts. I take advantage of these and asked if she would go to dinner tonight.

"I'm working." She said. Well that ship sunk and failed time for plan B.

"But you're the provider."

"You know James I like you, really I do but you are just trouble." She said demandingly. I gave her a confused look.

"The ones who are trying to escape their past." she explains "Honestly you are just not an open book and won't talk about your past."

"You must be confusing me for the guy who steals Hector's papayas and if you are I am extremely offended." I said.

"Obeben" Berry said.

Maya rolls her eyes. "So you're an honest man?"

"Open book"

"Sure…because all you have told me is that you are from New York." She raises an eyebrow.

"Best city in the world."

"Then why exactly did you leave?"

"To live here. Paradise."

"Sorry New York but honestly you are lying throw your teeth and your book is a work of fiction."

"Maya, Please"

"One moment of honesty that's all I ask." she interrupts "Then maybe I could try but until then nothing is going to happen" she walked away.

Damn I tried again and she still won't go to dinner with me. I even gave one of my best charming smiles. Damn it all to hell. I walk over to the table where "Berry" is sitting.

"Well if it is not Berry Saturo." I sighed

"Of all the people you could get you choose the one who wants you the least." Berry examines. "Also that Beta comment was uncalled for. Even if you're an alpha I can still take you down."

"Sure… and I won the Indianapolis 500." Saying scarcastly. "Well I don't know I just want her."

When I really think about it I start to doubt it. I think that I want her but at the same time I don't. I just fell empty at times. I guess I am just trying to find my "soul mate". Which I don't really believe in. I don't get myself anymore and really don't know what I want. Do I want Maya or one of the other women I once had a relationship with or do I want something else. I don't know anymore. I though Kate was suppose to be mine but she died. Then there was Alex that didn't even last a day. Then there was Sarah but she just couldn't trust me after finding out about the treasure. May be Maya will be the one to be his.

I went home and started sculpturing. I had to make something to impress her and make her want to have dinner with me. I think she will like these sculptures cause tonight I have a plan to make her swoon.

"You know normal people use sand to build sandcastles." Berry explained.

"When did you ever consider us normal, Mozz?" I questioned.

"Your point."

"Language is fluid."

"So is your linen shirt." As Mozzie pulled my shirt out of the tub of water.

"Ok hang on as I go change."

"Or I can meet Dobbs by myself." Mozzie said

"We are going to pay him $25 grand a month for protection and you're asking me to stay here." I said irritated. "I think I earned a little face time."

"You now it took a lot of time to find places for us to stay." Mozzie said. "The one after this is Eastern Lariped."

"Sounds Nice." As I mold the sculpture into shape.

"It's a leper colony." Mozzie explains. "Unless you want to lessen up on the 'Big enough to blend in but small enough to limit exposure' then you have to not cross Dobbs in any way." "Contrary to peoples belief I don't have that much compassion for Jesus." "Also it is very hard to find a place that accepts an alpha and a beta."

"Mozzie your rambling." I said while pinching my nose. "Let's go see Dobbs."

"Ok good. Also I got this for Dobbs." He held a curvy bottle. (Probably alcohol)

"What's this for Mozz?" I questioned

"First impression." While he pressed on. I honestly wanted to go so Mozzie doesn't get hurt. He is the only friend I got on the island and that is from New York. We have a lot of background history. I don't know what I would do if I lose him because honestly if Dobbs is able to get the Law enforcement to leave us alone. I don't want to know his method.

I changed quickly and we made our way to Dobbs. The house was huge and white. The house could fit a whole army with no problem. I guess Dobbs does ok for himself. Mozzie said he had the whole island wired. I look up and see two girls in bikinis. I guess he clear does. He was working on a boat when we walked in. He was clearly on alpha.

"Mr. Dobbs, I would like to introduce you to James Maine."Berry said.

"Hello Mr. Maine. Tell me where your name comes from." Dobbs asked.

"The U.S.S Maine." I explained

"Didn't that ship have a crash in the rough seas?"

"Sadly to say it was not a planned retirement."I chuckled "Well we brought you a gift."

He examined the bottle and was saying something about it was rare to come by these parts and asking where we found it. He stood up and started walking towards his desk and put his finished model boat away.

"I have been on this island for 20 years. You need hobbies to get by." He explains "I hope you have something else for me."

"I don't know much about model ships."

Then he went on about pulling strings and planning is critical. A story that Mozzie and I have heard before.

"So you pull the strings." I smirked

"Please have a seat." He points to the two empty chairs.

I start asking him what the money covers and he says it ensures the local law enforcements will keep out of your hair and if you have any problems that we would just go to him day or night.

"I just ask you to respect the sanctity of the island" he explains "and if you have any problems come to me."

"I doubt he will." Berry says

"But I do." I explain

"Please don't" Berry says trying to make me stop.

"There is a kid that runs a fruit stand in the market area and one of your men keeps stealing his papayas I want him to stop and pay for the ones he stole."

"Ok Brody will pay for the papayas he has stolen and will pay for the ones he did."

I give him the money and we start back to our homes. Soon Maya will know of my good deed and that might get a shoe in with her. Mozzie said something about Hector making a killing over that fruit stand but o well. I might get a date with a certain café girl.

I went home and finish the sculptures and set everything up for the little date with Maya that will Charm here and make swoon. Soon Hector dragged Maya to the beach and there I was stand and pouring some wine in to a glass.

"O New York what do I have the pleasure of meeting." She said a little irritated.

"Surprise and don't tell me you were thinking I was the guy who steals Hector's papayas." I pretend to be hurt.

"Well that guy did pay Hector today and I wonder if it had anything to do with you."

"Come with me I want to show you something."I walked over to the sculptured buildings of New York so that she can see it. By the look on her face I believe I just charmed her but to make sure and I have another trick up my selves.

"You were talking about me not talking about my past well I am going to let you ask me 20 questions about my past in New York."

"Intriguing. Ok. Do you miss it?"

"Every day."I said. I honestly of all the things I miss from New York I miss Peter the most. Wait what? Never mind.

"Ok who was your first friend?"

"Berry."

"O really. He does not really look like a Berry."

"Do I look like a James?"

After a few more questions we start kissing and we make it back to my place. We got to my bed and we had sex. But when I was thrusting into her and hearing her moan and groan. I felt nothing but regret and shame. I guess Maya is not the one for me or I am just imagining things. I mean why I would go through all this work just to impress someone I didn't want. Maybe time will tell. We fell asleep and cuddled.

I work up to the sound of a buzzing. It was coming from a truck I had in the room. I got out of bed and put some boxers on. As I get up I her a groan from Maya. I shiver at the thought about what I did and all the feelings came back from before regret and shame. I went to the trunk and opened it and found the pager that kept me and Ellen connected. I have not used this in years. I read the message on the pager and worked out on to the beach because I could not stand the shame and the regret of what I have done. I call Ellen's phone to make sure was ok.

"Ellen?" I said worried

"Neal..." It was Peter. When I heard his voice I was so happy. I have not heard in awhile.

"Peter where's Ellen?" Even though I like to hear Peter's voice I have to make sure that Ellen is ok.

"She is fine. I am just trying to warn you about someone who is trying to track you down." He explained.

"Is person you?" I questioned.

"No but-"

"Then I am not worried"

"But this guy means business. His name is Kyle Collins. He is not going to stop until he gets you."

"Well make sure he doesn't. Goodbye Peter."

"Goodbye Neal. Talk to you later."

"No this will be the last time."

I hang up and throw the phone towards the ocean. I wish I could see Peter again but I can't I have to fight the urge to see him and go on my way. Maybe in a different time and place I could but for right now I have to live with it.

"Neal" Peter mumbled sadly. Peter had to find him and bring him or he might not survive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Important: Peter's pov and at the end its the reader's preview. :P **

I have to find Neal I just don't know what I would do without him. I could not live with myself if I don't see him soon. I will find Neal but I need help. I called Jones and Diana, we started searching for Neal. I told them about the call and background noise in the call

"There are the sounds of waves, thunder and Spanish bells." I said. Another good thing about an omega great hearing and memory.

"Ok so we are looking for an island that had a thunderstorm and Spanish bells." Diana mumbled. "Wait how do you know they were Spanish bells?"

"Lets pretend that time I called Neal at 4 p.m. his time."I said ignoring Diana.

"No good. The close storm was near Vanckodn Island." Jones said.

"Ya. Mozzie doesn't like island he can't pronounce." I rolled my eyes. "Ok let's try 4 a.m."

"Isn't that too early for church?" Diana asked not looking up from his computer.

Jones babbled about something. "O I have something."

He started to tell the history about a bell drenched and a boat and that it was Spanish but honestly just gets to the fucking point. I tried to be patient. Soon he stopped talking and played the bell sound and it was the same one I was so happy. I was so happy we high fived each other and I circled the island. Wow no wonder Neal chose these place it's smaller than a quarter on the map. Jones, Diana, and I went back to work to figure out a way to bring Neal back.

I got a call from Elizabeth. Saying agent Collins had just searched our house and found the map we circled the island that Neal is on. O shit this is bad. He is going to find Neal and arrest him and I won't get to see him and the criminals might hurt him and AHHHHHH! Where is a wall that I can punch the living crap out of?

"Collins was in my house! He had no right! He could have hurt me sister for crying out loud!" I yelled at Head Agent Hughes.

"He had every right. You were withholding information about Caffery's ware bouts." He raised his voice.

"It's a hobby. And I was doing it during me free time." Hey I was not lying. After chasing Caffery after everything it has sort of became a hobby.

"I saw the map, you circled Cape Verde." Hughes says. "Is he there?"

"I don't know." I said with my hands on my hips. He looked at me with a serious look. "I think so."

He had a guilty look on his face. "Collins. He went didn't he?"

"He has a flight." He said not looking me in the eye. "Peter, you have to understand Neal's fate is out of your hands."

"I refuse to accept that."

"Well you better" He said "I have been instructed to make you leave. During this time think about if Neal is worth it and if he is then I don't blame you but I can't protect you. Do you understand?"

I nodded and left. I have a plan. I run to my car and to my house to put the plan in motion. First I need my pass port and luggage. Wait what day is it because it is July and I need my shot for my hormones. O never mind I'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen but just in case I will bring pills for the temporal balance. I booked a flight and ready to go.

**Hours later…. (I honestly don't know how long. Use your imagination.)**

Next thing I know I was walking around and asking for directions for the church. Good thing I know a little Spanish. I saw a hat sign that was the shape of a fedora. O Neal even on the run you still go for the hats.

"Hello my I help you?" the Spanish man said. I'm guessing the owner.

"Have you seen this man?" I showed the picture with Neal and me standing next to each other with a side hug.

"O Mister Maine." He said.

I decided to play along because honestly I need helping finding him and if that is his new name then ok.

"Loves the classics."

"He sure does." I say. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"O yes Mister Maine also loves coffee." He point to the coffee shop down the road.

There was a beautiful waitress outside. I guess Neal did not only enjoy the hats. Damn it Neal why do you always have to fall for every pretty girl out here. Damn bimbo. Wait hang on am I jealous of this girl. O well might as ask her if she knows where he is. I walked in the coffee shop and sat down.

"So what brings you to the island?" She asked.

"O looking for a friend. Dark hair, blue eyes, annoyingly persuasive." I said. "You might have seen him."I showed her the picture.

"No. Has he done something?" She said. I know she was lying so I just played along. Might as Maybe get something out of her?

"No just owe an apology." I said

"Long way for just a sorry."

"Well he is a good friend." This was true when he was going after every chick he meets.

"O look who's here" Dammit it all to hell. It's Collins.  
"Your right. I was never here." I said to the waitress.

"So why are you here? I hope not looking for Caffery." Collins said.

"Nope just here for the drinks. They are good and cheap." Taking a drink

"O well since you're here I might as well play my card." He smirked. "Citizens, I have to tell you about something. This man is known as James Maine but his real name is Neal Caffery. He is an art thief, forger, and fugitive. Now I am offering 500,000 U.S dollars to anyone who can get this man."

O shit this is bad. O this is bad. I have to find Neal before they do. He kept showing it to all the people saying anything he could to get them riled up. I drop my wallet and started yelling at him. Man am I pissed as hell. He kept taughting me.

"Hey" the waitress said. I turned around and a kid stole my wallet I chased him outside. There he is I chased after him going all around this place. Up the stairs and I lost him. Dammit.

"You know I use to take pride in taking your wallet but now that I see a kid can do it not so much." Neal said. I felt a sigh of relief. I turned around and started towards him and gave him a big hug.

"Damn good to see you."I said and I inhaled his scent. Wait hang on it smells like an alpha scent. O MY GOD. Neal is an alpha but he does smell good and comforting. I nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

Neal's pupils' dialated. Wait what day is it. Neal pulled Peter out of the hug and stared at him.

"Peter what day is it?" Neal asked.

"I think July 3rd. Why?" I asked.

"Aren't all F.B.I agents supposed to get their shots yesterday?"

"Yes. Why-." O shit.

"Peter are you an omega?"

"Are you an alpha?"

"Yes."

"And yes I am an omega. My I ask why you asked."

"Because you are in heat."

O shit this is bad really bad. Wait where is my bag? O right I left it at the coffee shop. What am I going to do?

"Well…" I took a step back and was planning to run but Neal took me by the arm and pushed me against the wall with holding both my hands above my head.

"Neal" I started to panic.

"Yes Peter?" Neal asked. Neal was rubbing my bonding gland with his nose and going up and down along that side of the neck.

I bit back a moan. I was chewing my bottom lip. I have a very sensitive neck.

"N-Ne—Neal." I shuttered trying to keep my voice from going high pitched. Didn't work out.

Mozzie practically stepped out from behind the soldier and gawking at the site. He clears his throat and begins

"Ok well this is extremely awkward." Mozzie said.

I open my eyes. I didn't realize I closed them. Neal stops what he was doing looked up. Looking at Mozzie and then at me. He dropped my hands and I was moving but then Neal sneaked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on the opposite side of my neck where my bounding gland is. Ok aren't alphas supposed to be all up on the bonding gland? Ok I really don't need hope that Neal may be likes me more than just a friend.

"Ah… Neal this is …. Um is not the time." I blushed. Neal still wouldn't let go.

Mozzie sighed. "Let me help you." He stepped closer and was about to grab Peter and try to get him out nut that was a bad idea. Neal's head popped up and growled at Mozzie. Mozzie took a step back.

"I am guessing Neal is very protective?" I said feeling very uncomfortable.

"I think so but anyways, why are you here and drinking pina codas with super suit on our island." Mozzie said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I came to warn you about Collins." I said. " and that he is dangerous."

When I finished Neal shot his head up and seemed like going to stand up and let Peter go but he just got adjusted so he could speaking without hurting Peter's ears.

"We know he turned the whole island against us." He said with his breath hitting the tips of my ears.

"That's why we are going to try and get off this island." I tried to get Neal off but man does this guy have an iron grip. I seriously need a cold shower and now.

"Well the airplanes are burned." Neal said.

"Then by sea it is." Mozzie said a little uncomfortable.

We walked down to a place where no one could see us and planned. Neal is still hanging on to my waist with his iron grip.

"Ok I can call in a favor to my friend. You know the one who I helped with his daughter's wedding." Mozzie said. "I can have him take us to this island."

"Yea we can lie low there for a week or two." Neal said with letting my waist go and pointing at the map.

Honestly without Neal's arms around me I felt cold but I was sweating like a pig. O no I have to get those pills and soon.

"I also know a great island with an upside of black sanded beaches." Mozzie said.

"Downside?" I said standing a little closer to Neal trying to get some warm form him.

"Leopards." Mozzie replied.

"Welcome to paradise." Neal said. Neal soon after that snaked his arms around my waist again and pulled me close.

"OK we have to move now." I said

"Until we start can I talk to Neal real quick?" Mozzie asked not really giving a choice. Mozzie dragged Neal to a corner where I could not hear them.

"Explain yourself right now." Mozzie said.

"What I was just hugging Peter." Neal whined.

"O MY GOD. He is in heat isn't he and an omega at that."

"Yes" Neal looking shamed.

"Wow. Did not see that coming. Well what are we going to do now?" Mozzie said. "Hang on don't they have a system in the F.B.I that makes them not 'show' their status."

"Yes but he couldn't make due to that he is trying to help us."

"May be but why were you all over him don't you have Maya?"

"Yes but I don't feel right with her. I mean she is a great girl and all but I don't know."

"Do you have feelings for the suit?"

Neal shrugged.

"We will talk about this later." Mozzie said.

"Hey suit do you have any pills to balance your heat." Mozzie yelled at me. As him and Neal walked back to me.

"Ya but I left my bag at the café." I replied

"That's out of the way do you think your friend will have some." Neal said. Neal was going to wrap his arms around Peter again but decided may be he shouldn't.

"Yea probably but until then may be the combination of mine and Neal's scents will overcome Peter's heat." Mozzie said

"But aren't you a Beta like my sister, El." I asked

"Yes suit and speaking of that is Elisabeth sti-."

"Mozzie. We have to go." Neal said.

We started walking down the road with Neal in the middle, and Mozzie and I at the ends. Neal's head was down so no one could see his face. I looked around us and was watching people stare at us and some at me. Shit. MY heat is not covered up. We walked passed a man in this little window playing guitar. He jumped off and was walking behind us. He grabbed my ass and I punched him. He fell to the ground and the rest of the people come to help him up.

"Damn for an omega you are pretty tough." Mozzie said.

"Thank you." I said

"Ok it would be safer on my own. I will meet you at the wharf." Neal said

"No." I said a bit loudly. "I mean we have to stick together."

"Yea the suits right." Mozzie said eyeing me a bit.

"Did you just say I was right?"

The men behind us came running after us and we started to run but the group caught up. They ran past me and Mozzie and didn't bother us they wanted Neal.

Neal was running down the street away from the guys chasing him. Maya pulled up to Neal and stopped for him to get on. Neal hopped on and they drove. Neal told her the directions. They pulled up at the mansion where Dobb lived.

"Thanks." Neal said. "I know I said I would not bring any trouble but-."

"Thanks for being an open book. It was a fun read." Maya said.

Maya yanked Neal down for one least kiss and drove off. Neal felt awful. Neal really needed to figure out his feelings. He walked up to the mansion and went inside.

"I wish Peter was here." Neal mumbled to himself. But then he remembered he would see him soon enough.

He walked into Dobb's office.

"James, Is everything ok?" Dobb asked

"You said that I can come to you day or night, right?" Neal asked

"Indeed. Sit down so I can get you a drink." Dobbs said stating down a glass and pouring some booze. "What's up? Why are you here?"

"I need an escort off the island." I said.

Mozzie was arguing with the boat man to try and get the ride.

"This is seaway robbery." Mozzie said to the man. "Well we have our ride all we need is our half-a-million-dollar man."

"Yeah. This is going to be a long night." I said

"O by the way here is the heat surpresserment pill." He said

"Thanks." I took it

"I should get going." I said

"There is no need to rush" Dobbs said pouring me another glass.

"Thanks for your help."

"Isn't that what you are paying me for? With keeping the local government out of your hair." Dobb said. "O but wait this wasn't the local government it was the _Untied States _government on_ my_ island."

"I didn't mean any trouble."

"But you did Neal, you did." Dobb said "Thankful I made some calls and cleaned up your mess.

"I never told you my name was Neal."

"I did." Collins said pointing the gun right to Neal's head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Important: This is Peter's and Reader's pov. I will mark them but I really hope this is the last time I will have to. :P Ughh!**

**Peter's Pov:**

"We were supposed to meet at the wharf." Mozzie said irritated as we walked down a street.

"At Dawn and we waited all night." I said feeling grummy still. I took that Heat suppressment pill but I still don't feel well. It's probably because I took it while I was in heat but at least it is controlling the smell.

"He is the island most wanted and if you read team thefting 101 you would now you would not leave the rondue point."

"First that is not a thing and if you read catching Neal Caffery 101 you know first you start with the girl." I pointed at the waitress.

"Ok. You basically said start with the lover. So where is Neal Caffery, Peter?" Mozzie said smirking.

"Mozzie we are not lovers I was just in heat and he is an alpha that are attracted to that."

"Sure." He said walking across the street. What does that mean? Neal likes woman and was only attracted to me because I was in heat that what I will keep telling myself. I am his handler and friend nothing more. Which is a shame. He was so warm and cozy and snuggle and… STOP!

'Peter stop thinking like this now.' Peter thought 'We are going to talk to the girl and get out of here.'

"Berry what are you doing here?" the girl said.

"Berry?" I said clearly this girl was an alpha. Neal always liked the alphas but Kate was a beta. I think that is the only time when he dated someone besides an alpha so why would he go for an omega like me.

"I thought you left with Neal last night?"

"That was the plan. I take it you saw him."

She looked at me like I was some piece of trash.

"Peter we met yesterday." I said "I'm on Neal's side."

"O yes the in heat omega who stunk up my bar." She said. "Slut" she mumbled.

She really is an alpha and a mean one at that.

"Bitch." I mumbled. She looked at me angered and confused. I don't know how this island works but I am not taking the beating of some asshole.

"Back to Neal." Mozzie said clearing his throat.

She glared at me. "She wanted to meet you both but there was too many people looking for him. So he went to Dobbs."

"Dobbs?" I questioned.

"Protector from the storm. He is probably still there." Mozzie said.

"Will you let me know when you find him?" she asked gently. Yep he slept with this one too. He will never like me. He only likes woman. Keep telling yourself that.

"Sure." Mozzie nodded.

Even though she is a bitch I might as well kind of cheer her up. "One thing I know about Neal he knows how to run." I said. She looked at me confused. Mozzie and I started to make up a plan to get Neal off of this island. And when we do I have to ask him some questions.

**Reader's pov.**

Neal sat on top of a crate in a mini jail cell. He had hand cuffs on his hands behind his back with a gag in his mouth. Neal started to pick the lock on the hand cuffs with the standing out nail on the crate. Bingo. He got one hand lose. He stood up took out the gag and start walking to one part of the "fake" jail. Making sure that no one was there he started to get the nuts lose on the bars by using the cuffs to help keep the nut lose while he used his had to unscrew them. Every now and then looking behind his shoulder to check for anybody. He went on to the next one. He unscrewed it but it went out of the cell. He tried to get it outstretching his arm but he heard someone coming so he put the gag back and the hand cuffs behind his back to seem he was just sitting there.

"See? Just as we left him." Dobbs said.

"Two more hours Caffery. It's only a short flight to the Canary islands and then home sweet home." Collins said.

He took off the gag and gave Neal some water. Collins loving the sight of making the alpha Neal before begging for water.

"Came for help, Dobbs." Neal said.

"Don't know why you did. I will not hide a fugitive." Dobbs said. Collins walked around the cage to make sure everything was in the right place. You can't be too careful with a criminal.

"I paid you." Neal spat.

"To help establish yourself on the island." Dobbs spoke. "Never said anything about the U.S government."

Neal looked at Collins but went straight back to Dobbs. Collins started to push on the set of bars. "Clack" the set of bars fell to the floor. Collins looking pissed off. Neal tried to save his cover.

"You should get that fixed." Neal said.

"I told you I didn't want him here." Dobbs yelled and growled.

"Caffery, you only had to be good for a couple of hours and as long as you have two good legs you're going to find a way to run" Collins brought out his gun and pushed Neal to a corner of the cell.

Neal put his hands up in a defense mode. "You're a Federal Agent."

"You were in the act of fleeing. You could be armed." Collins said cocky like. He aimed his gun down to right leg. "Bang". He shot into his thigh.

"OHH… GOD..!" Neal yelled. 'Peter was right this bastard is dangerous.' Neal though. The blooding oozing out of the wound.

"No more running." Collin smirked.

Neal kept howling in pain and scowled at Collins. Dobbs stood there and watched.

**Peter's pov.**

Mozzie and I were on top of a building ledge spying on Dobbs's house and people. And that supressment pill has me still felling like crap. Note to self never take a supressment pill while still in heat.

"Let me guess you didn't get big brother's permission to use the satellite." Mozzie said.

"This trip was not in big brother's favor." I said "You know for a beta you are very annoying." I kept looking around and spying.

"Shut up. Your omega. How is that any better?" Mozzie grumbled.

"Doesn't mean I can't take you out." I smirked. "Looks like they are setting up for a party."

"Dobbs party where he pays all his minions or island officials." Mozzie said. "Look suit I have to ask you something once we get off this island, hypothetically, what are exact intentions with Neal? And by the way if we get him please don't do that touching, gooey, stuff."

"Mozzie. First, I was in heat and two, Neal only likes alpha and beta woman." I blushed. "Anyways let's find Neal and we will deal with rest."

I looked around and tried to find Neal or any sign of him. 'O shit' I spotted Collins instead.

"Moz, 11 o'clock." I tapped Mozzie.

We saw Dobbs and Collins talking about something. Dammit why can't I read lips? But Mozzie amazingly can but we are probably too far away.

"Collins. Dobbs must have handed Neal in." Mozzie sighed.

"How much to pay that guy."

"Not enough apparently."

"Alright but eventually they have to bring Neal out if they want to catch the next flight out."

"That when we make our move."

Mozzie and I started to figure out each component and step. This was probably the only time we will be able to grab Neal so we have to make everything perfect. We got our plan all set. Now all we have to do is wait.

**Reader's pov.**

The woman cleaned the bullet wound and took it the bullet out. She patching it up and said something about him being lucky that it was the muscle and not any of the arteries.

'Yea I am so lucky I got shot and it was not an artery and you pulling it out with no numbing agent. O no that doesn't hurt at all. Hooray, just fucking hooray.' Neal thought.

"It is going to hurt for the next few weeks but it will heal." She said. "Look away focus on the boats."

"Fine." Neal said. "Esmeralda…, Isabella…, Claudia, Annette…" Dobbs walks in.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm admiring your boats." Neal gave a scornful look to Dobbs. Neal wanted to say a lot more words to the back fucking stabbing asshole alpha but he didn't want to get shot again. The woman was still working on the wound but she ended. After she did Dobbs said:

"Stand up. Collins is waiting for you outside."

Neal looked around trying to not focus on the pain then he noticed a bowl with little goodies in them. Neal though up a plan. He was a con man and he could sneak anything that he wanted.

"Thank you doctor." Neal tried to stand think of what he has to do. "O god." Neal plopped right down back into the seat to pretend he couldn't stand.

"Whoa. Stay off your feet. I mean it." The nurse growled. "No pressure or it will open again."

Neal planned this out perfectly and this was the first step of his plan.

"Well that's going to be tricky. Being that I have to go walk to the car." Neal scowled Dobbs. Dobbs walked over with a pissed off look. The nurse just packed up and not paying attention. Dobbs yanked Neal out of the chair and gripped his arm. Sighing.

"Believe me this is the last time I ask you for help."Neal said.

"Good." Dobbs growled

They began walking towards the door.

"You didn't need to turn me in."

"This isn't a halfway house. You jeopardized me, my home."

"How much did they offer you?"

"I don't need money."

"No, you need the U.S. law enforcement out of your hair. Wonder why?"

"They are looking for you not me."

Dobbs gave another tug to Neal's arm. Neal pretended it hurt his leg and stubbed. He grabbed the thing out of the bowl and put it in his pocket. Neal walked out with a little smirk playing on his lips.

**Peter's POV**

"There's Neal zipped tied to the dash." I said. You have to be kidding me. They are using zip ties well he couldn't get out of it then.

"And there's Collins. They're hitting the road." Mozzie sighed. "Hey. Are you feeling alright? You look sick."

"Let's put it as this. I will never take a suppressment pill while in heat. Also I don't think it worked." I said sickly.

God it has been hours and that stupid suppressment pill is still making me feel sick to my stomach. It really does suck being an omega.

"Ok." Mozzie said.

"Are you sure this plan will work." I asked. "Will it stop them?"

"Does a wine have tannins?"

Collins took off. Mozzie and I jogged to the car and started it up. We will follow a safe distance behind them. But for all I care about is that it is time to get Neal back.

**Reader's POV**

Collins stopped the car. There was a big fruit spill and they had to pick it up.

"What the fuck is this?"Collins sweared.

"I don't know I have been stuck in a cell, shot, and tethered to a dashboard." Neal said.

Collin honked his horn trying to get them going and yelling "COME ON."

"You know those mangos aren't going to move themselves." Neal smirked. "I am happy to lend a hand if you'd – Ow." Collins tightens the zip ties even more.

"Don't make me shot you again." Collins got out of the car. "Hey. Move those carts." He yelled. "What is this? Andale!"

A certain someone taps on the car to let Neal know that they are here.

"Excuse me, sir, are you yelling at these children." Mozzie asked.

"Don't you get into it." Collins growled. He didn't like lower on the status to tell him what to do.

"You aren't from here are you?" Mozzie questioned. "Well show some decency and help clean up." Mozzie pushed a box at him.

"Come on, I got a plane to catch." Collins sighed.

"I hope you end up paying this kid for so—sir!" Mozzie said. "Help me with these watermelons."

**Peter's POV**

The last thing that Mozzie said before he got up and started to scuffle away is "Don't you start making out with Neal in this car."

I blushed deep red. After a couple moments I got out of the car and crouch down and ran to the car Neal was in. I pulled out my pocket knife. I got right by Neal and he seemed to notice me before I knew it.

"What took you so long?" Neal spoke. He just kept looking forward and making sure that Collins didn't see them. I started to cut the zip ties.

"We got caught up in traffic." I said. "We have a car parked a block from here and we're going to have to make it quick."

I didn't feel that sick like I did early when I got to Neal. I actually felt better.

"Yeah but quick may be a problem." Neal said. I looked at him and I saw the shot mark. I felt like the world was crashing around me.

"You were shot." I said worried. "I expected you to be mobile."

I looked at Neal with concern. Neal looked at me for a second then looked forward to see if Collins was coming.

"Well, Collins thought ahead." Neal said. Neal had a blush on the tips of his ears and was clearing trying to hold it down.

Neal looked down then at something. Clearly Collins I guess. Mozzie really knows how to keep people busy.

"Maybe I should call it." I choked up a little.

"What? No. No, I am not going back to prison." Neal pleaded. "Let's go."

"Are you sure you are ok." Peter said.

"Yes." Neal raised one of his hands and put it on my cheek in a caring way. We looked into each other's eyes. He really does have baby blue eyes.

"We should start going." I said blushing like a strawberry.

"Yea." Neal still staring at me.

"So what is the plan?" I said helping Neal up and out of the car.

"The marine. I have access to a yacht." Neal said. "I stole the keys to Dobbs boat. I don't think he'll mind." He said proudly.

Neal grabbed onto the top of the car and pushed himself out with his injured leg stick stretch. I put his arm on my shoulders and grabbed his waist. I practically carried him quickly to the Mozzie's baby blue convertible.

"I have to tell Mozzie. He hates it when you deviate from the plan." I said.

"And he really hates it when I drive his car." He snaps back.

I got Neal in the backseat laying down but with a painful expression and holding his injured leg. I start the car and I drive backwards. I heard Collins in the distance shouting "CAFFERY!" I guess he finally notice that he was gone. I drive to the marine. I got Neal out of the car and dragged him to the porch to figure out which boat was Dobbs's. On the way up to the porch I swear I felt Neal sniff me.

We got to the railing of the building. Neal grasped the railing and slicked his arm off my shoulder to my waist. He yanked me towards him. He pushed my back to the railing and put his arms on either sides of me. He put his uninjured leg between my legs and started to rub my groin. I close my eyes and bite down a moan. He went to my neck and started to sniff.

"You know your scent is very intoxicating." Neal spoke huskily into my ear. My heat suppressment pill must not being working. That's probably why Neal is going all nuts.

"Nea- Neal we have t-to get back t-to the pl-plan." I shuddered trying to get him to stop.

"Don't want to." Neal said. He licked up my neck. I started to get frustrated.

"Neal you only like me right now because of my stupid heat. Now stop." I raise my voice. I tried pushing him back.

Neal stopped and looked at me immediately. He took his leg down. He looked at me with a quizzative look. Then he just stared at me for what seem like hours but just a couple minutes he came closer to my ear and whispered:

"Peter you aren't in heat." Neal purred.

"Wha-." I was interrupted.

"You know if I have to see you two like this often take the decency and tell me or something. Even a sock on a door." Mozzie said. "Also you ditch me. You stole _my_ car. I had to take a taxi. That was not part of the plan. So what the hell happened to you?"

"Hi Mozzie." Neal sighed.

Neal turned me around and just wrapped his arms around my waist. Putting his chin on my shoulder facing Mozzie. I put my hands on his and just rest. I had to process the information about not being in heat and Neal is still going crazy over me. I mean when I was away from Neal I felt sick to my stomach. Doesn't that mean that I am in heat and being around an alpha helps. Man this is too confusing. I have not been in heat for a long time so I don't know the rules anymore.

My thoughts were interrupted when a felt Neal come up to my ear.

"I'll explain, later." Neal said. But before Neal moves back to my shoulder he nibbles on my earlobe a bit.

"Neal, are you listening?" Mozzie yelled.

Neal smirks and goes back to my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. What was that again?" Neal asked.

"Maybe if you didn't keep holding your FBI boy toy then you could listen." Mozzie snapped back.

"Hey." I spoke.

"Never mind that comment just come on. We got to get Neal off of you so—." Mozzie stepped one foot towards me and Neal started growling. Mozzie freaked out and went back a couple of steps.

"Ok." I said trying to break the ice. "Do you know which one is his?"

"Nope." Neal said cocky like.

"Hang on FBI boy toy Neal didn't answer to my question before." Mozzie demanded.

Neal moved his injured leg around me so he could show his shot.

"I got shot." Neal said calmly.

"Oh. Welcome to the club." Mozzie calm down after that.

"It's good to be a member." Neal said.

I looked behind me and gave an amused look and rolled my eyes. These two I will never understand sometimes. Before I turned my head back Neal gave me a peck on the lips.

"Neal!" Mozzie yelled.

"What?" Neal questioned.

"Let's just on with the plan."

"Ok. First we need to find Dobbs boat."

"O, well, the middle one doesn't have deep-sea-fishing mounts, and Dobbs went out last week."

"Scratch the middle that leaves with about a dozen." Peter

I took the binoculars around my neck and started looking around again. Neal soon took them and started looking around but even when he was doing this he still wouldn't get out of the position that he had on me. He looked around then he put the binoculars down.

"The model boats in Dobbs's library—they all had women's names." Neal said.

"Yea. There was _Claudia, Annete, Adele_…" Mozzie started.

"_Esmerelda, Isabella…" _Neal continued.

*"Isabella, I can tell- a Esmerelda find Adele- a"* I started to sing in a sing-a-long voice.

"Peter, this is not the time." Neal looked up.

"What?" Mozzie looked confused.

*"Mirabella, so Compella"* I kept singing. I jumped out of Neal's arms. "Was there a Mirabella?"

"Yeah." Neal said trying to get into his position again around me.

"Rob's Fair Ladies." I grabbed both of Neal's cheeks and gave him a kiss. After that I kept jumping around I was so excited.

"Did he get into the rum?" Mozzie asked.

"I don't know but I like the kiss effects." Neal said dreamily.

Then I got serious. I had to make sure.

"These were the names of Dobbs's boats." I said seriously.

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" Neal said snaking around me to get his position back. Neal got back into his position even though I still wanted to keep hoping for joy I was actually missing Neal's warm embrace.

"Who cares? Why did you just defile a nursery rhyme?" Mozzie criticized. Mozzie started pointing a finger at me. Neal noticed this and growled. Mozzie stopped immediately and let it go.

"Forget the boat." I said. "I think I might have a way to get you back to New York."


	5. Chapter 5

**Important: This is Peter's POV and I hope it will stay that way. ; P**

"I'm telling you, it's Robert MacLeish." I said trying to convince my boss Agent Reese Hughes. God he can be stubborn at times. I was walking around with the phone on speaker. Neal was in a chair at the end of the table with a smirk on his face and eyes moving with my body movement. His elbow was on the table propping his head up.

After I found out it was MacLeish I was so excited that I kiss Neal right square on the lips. I blushed crimson and told them a plan to get back to New York. We went back to the safe house in Mozzie's car with Neal and I in the back because Neal was complaining about I need someone back here with me if something would happen to his injured leg. I wanted to argue but we had no time and Neal gave me the damn puppy eyes. He looked so cute so I hoped into the back of the car with Neal. He wrapped his arms around my waist put his head on my shoulder and just relax. I put my arm around him and rested my head on his. After a while in the car Neal started rubbing my belly. Mozzie noticed and yelled:

"HEY! No making out in this car or any other funny business."

I blushed beet red. We soon got back to this safe house and now here I am auguring with my boss.

"Oh. Come on, Peter. You spot a few boat names and you expect me to believe this." Reese sighed.

"I know it sounds crazy." I said.

Neal mouthed the words towards me "But you're my crazy." I blushed again.

"Well, damn right it does." Reese said. "MacLeish has been at the top of the most wanted for 20 years. And it all that time no one has seen him."

"Because he's been here—on an island off the radar with no extradition." I said. I bent over the table a bit and keeping swing back and forth trying to convince my stubborn boss.

I look towards Neal and he wasn't there I looked back and forth trying to find him but I couldn't. Then I felt hands warp around me and lips on my neck sucking. I bite back a moan.

"You know you should be in this pose someone might take advantage of you." Neal whispered huskily. He moved back to my neck and started rubbing my belly. I bite back another moan but it was really hard to do.

When your omega the most sensitive parts are your thighs and belly. They are the pleasure instantly makers. My sensitive neck was just another wonderful bonus.

"I'm looking at the Caffery's sketch." Reese said. "It looks as much as MacLeish as my cousin Phyllis."

Neal stopped his movements for a minute and showed me scissors with his one hand then touches his face. But before I could get a word out Neal went right back behind and sucking my neck and rubbing my belly.

"Because he had major reconstruction surgery." Glad that my voice elevated a little bit.

"Listen to yourself. You're not this man, Peter." Reese sighed. "You're grasping at straws, and you know it."

"He's here, Reese." I struggled.

I was trying to concentrate really hard because god does it feel good to have Neal rubbing my belly and sucking my neck. Neal already left about 2 hickeys on one side and is going on to the other side. I am trying to end this call because I might slip a moan with all this attention.

"Yeah, well, you're going to have to give me more to go on than a few women's names." Reese stated.

"Hey, Peter, if you can get us a photo, we can run it through biometrics."

"Working on that now. But assuming it's him."

"Well, that's a big assumption."

I pushed Neal away. Neal looked hurt but I had to focus on this part.

"If it's him, what is he worth to the bureau?" I asked.

"What are you suggesting?" Reese questioned.

"If Caffery catches him—."

"Caffery?!"

Neal looked at me and was wondering what I was doing.

"Yes. If Caffery catches him and delivers him to you, would justice agree to let him return to New York and reinstate his old deal?" I said.

"Back on his anklet, working cases?"

"Yes. Working for me."

"Oh, my god. Well, that's a hell of a tall order."

"I know."

"First, prove its MacLeish. If it's him, I'll run it by justice, but no promises."

"Yes. Thanks, Reese."

"And, Peter, next time, take me off speaker."

I blushed deep red and hung up. I must have let one of my many moans slip. Damn.

"Neal, he might of hea—." I was interrupted.

Neal kissed me and trying make me respond which I did. He licked my bottom lip to allow access which I was more than happy to grant. Our tongues fought. After the need for air became too great we separated.

That was our first deep kiss and it felt amazing. I could have imaged it any better. It was so mind-blowing and magical.

"I know he could have heard us. I just want others to know that you are mine and mine alone." Neal smirked. "Also you were in that pose and it was so delicious looking. How could I resist?"

"OK. But what was the kiss for?" I asked focusing only on my words so I can speak without a slur.

"That was for you asking Reese about my old deal thing." Neal grabbed my chin and made it look towards him. "And you just are cute."

I blushed a real deep red.

"You do not describe a lead FBI agent as cute." I said. "And that was our first deep kiss."

"Yes, yes I do. Also Peter you are extremely cute." Neal leaned down and gave me a peck on my lips. "I honestly thought he wouldn't take it." He let go of my chin.

"Yeah, well… I got a promise on a maybe."

Neal went back to sit down and prop his wounded leg.

"Yes but you are giving me a second chance." Neal smiles at me. We lock eyes and just stay that way.

Mozzie walks in and we unlock eyes and start just looking somewhere else but each other.

"Moz, you get the photos of Dobbs?" Neal spoke first.

"Uploading." Mozzie walks to the computer to start uploading the pictures.

*"Isabella, I can tell-a. Esmeralda fins Adele-a."* Mozzie started to sing.

"Stays in your head." I said

"It's driving me insane! Is this like some governmental experiment in tune implantation?" Mozzie yelled frustrated.

"MacLeish is a required first-year case at Quantico." I explained. "The FBI pursed him through a list of many women in his life. The names of these women were on the test."

"The song is a mnemonic device to remember the names." Neal explained glancing over to me then turning back to Mozzie.

"But the FBI never found him." Mozzie pointed out. "So it is like an exercise in a harmonic futility, much like 'The Macarena.' " He swung his fingers around.

"Yeah, well, we came close with Mirabella, but he wised up." I said defeated.

"Or so you thought." Neal said happily.

"Yeah. The girl always gives you away." I explained.

Neal looked sheepily and rolled the dice.

"To be perfectly honest I thought that I couldn't leave you guys alone because I though some make-out secession would happen." Mozzie confessed while looking at the computer.

I turned towards Neal. He was sitting right there with a smirk on his face and turn towards me. He gave me predatory going after a prey look and a Cheshire grin. I tried to hide my blush but I guess I didn't cause the next thing I hear is Mozzie yelling at us:

"Can't you guys keep yourselves together? Neal you are not supposed to fall for a person in the FBI especially the one who put you in jail for the first place."

"How did you know?" I asked embarrassed.

"First, you have four hickeys on your neck and you are blushing crimson." Mozzie answered

We sat there for a half- hour to wait until Mozzie was done. One thing I know about Mozzie he loves to rant.

We had to wait a well so we sat and review the plan and played some dice games. Right I am sitting between Neal's legs because he kept insisting that I sit in his lap. So I eventually did but I sat in between because I didn't want to hurt Neal anymore. He has his arms around me and his chin on my shoulder. His favorite spot I swear. We just finished a game and Mozzie went somewhere apparently. I guess he feels defended because he knows Neal will not leave his hands off me and I can't complain it does feel nice.

"Feels a little long for biometrics." Neal said staring at the phone in the middle of the table.

"A little _too_ long." I sighed.

Mozzie came back with something in his hands.

"Before we take this further, suit, I need to clear the air here."

At least he isn't calling FBI boy toy anymore.

"Moz-." Neal sighed and got interrupted.

"I-I-I know." Mozzie stuttered. "But he traveled halfway around the world on an unsanctioned manhunt to track us down in heat I may add." Mozzie looked at Neal. "And now he's trying to move heaven and earth to bring you back to New York. I think we deserve to know why."

I got out of Neal's lap which was a displeasure of Neal's and mine. Neal looked at me disappointed for getting out of his lap. Mozzie rolled his eyes. I sat in the armchair because they both deserve an answer.

"I suspected you having the art from the U-Boat and I brought in Kramer to help me prove it." I felt ashamed.

"You had every right to." Neal said quickly probably to try and cheer me up.

"I know. I did. But…Kramer crossed the line."

"Yes, _he _crossed the line, Peter. You didn't." Neal said. If only I deserved Neal as much as I wish I did. I mean he is cheering me up and he is a wonderful alpha I would love to be his but now that I think of it I can't I mean I doubted and accused Neal so many times I can't believe he still trust me.

"Neal, you'll be running forever." I said frustrated.

Neal didn't look at me for a couple of minutes then at Mozzie.

"But bringing home MacLeish- this is a way to set things right." I said looking down at my feet.

The phone started to buzz and I picked it up and hoping it was good news.

"This is Peter Burke." I got up and started to walk away so I can give them time absorb what I said exceppcailly Neal. He looked so hurt. I wish I never did any of this.

I talked to the other person on the other line my back to Neal and Mozzie sometimes saying short answer like yes. I said thank you hung up. I turned to Neal and Mozzie with a smile and said:

"Biometrics matched. It's MacLeish." I said excitedly.

"How do we get him back to the U.S.?" Neal asked.

"Without a lot of help from hopalong here." Mozzie said.

"And considering you don't have the power to extradite…"Neal answered.

"And you have a target on your back."I pointed out. We just kept going, pointing out our flaws.

"And you can't make an arrest or carry a weapon…"

"Okay you are both equally impotent." Mozzie said frustrated. "But… We still have some options."

"Dobbs's power comes from paying off local authorities." Neal said excitedly. "What if that goes away?"

"And he can't pay them off?" I questioned.

"We steal back the bribe money." Mozzie said.

"We let the word spread that he's skipping town with the cash." Neal added.

I tried to think how to get the cash and not be seen. How to spread the word then it hit me.

"His party."

"Yes! Everyone he's paying off will be there." Mozzie said. "They find out that he's leaving town…"

"Drop in a few key whispers. Some damning evidence…" Neal added.

"I think we have a plan." I smirked.

We pulled out picture that Mozzie took each one holding the people Dobbs bribes. We set all the pictures down on the round table and put together the details of the plans. Mozzie was standing around the table, Neal leaning on it and I was sitting on the ledge. Neal explained each one of the people starting with the Sheriff.

"This is Sheriff Morales. He is a power hungry omega. He is also a talker; his word carries a lot of weight. That why he is the sheriff."

"Then he's a good person to start hearing some whispers."

"He spends a lot of time at the marina."

"Great then he should see someone filling Dobbs's boat for a long voyage."

Mozzie went on his way to the Marina to see if he is there and to fill the boat up. Neal and I stayed behind. I went to sit on the hammock hanging between the two trees and just think. I sat and started to swing it back and forth.

I don't Neal will ever forgive and I don't blame him. I always doubt him and I get over my head sometimes. How are you supposed to have a relationship when you can't even trust each other? I don't even know what the hell we even have now. Neal doesn't like men or omegas. I mean Kate was a Beta. Alex, Sara, and the girl here were all alphas. Maybe when I went into heat he just didn't know what to do. Maybe it was on accident and nothing else. Maybe I should have never have come here but I had to Collins was going after him and I had to warn him. But why? This is all just too confusing. I should figure out my feels both anything else becomes awkward.

I was so in depth in my thinking I didn't realize that Neal sat right next to me.

"Peter? Are you alright?" Neal asked with concern dripping in his voice. He grabbed my left hand and started to rub his thumb across the top. I looked at my hand to Neal and looked into his baby blue eyes. I saw concern and worry in his eyes. I pulled my hand away and looked at my feet.

"Neal we need to talk." I said still staring at my feet.

"If it was about Kramer and all that stuff. I understand." Neal said.

"Neal that is a problem and a bunch of other things."

"Peter its fine."

"No its not." I shoot up my head. "I don't know what to do. I mean what is happening between us?"

Neal didn't answer.

"I mean we kissed and keeping rubbing against each other." I explain. "What I need to know is this all just because of my heat or an alpha thing or do you actually want to be with me?"

Neal stilled didn't answer. He just stared down and didn't move. I started to get even more depressed and frustrated.

"You know forget about I should of not asked. I know the answer already I was just another of your fucking flings." I got up feeling more awful and angry. I was on the verge of tears that stung my eyes. Guess I was just another fling. I started walking back to the table to figure out other details about the plan. But all of a sudden I was grabbed by the arm and flung into the hammock. I opened my eyes not realizing I closed them in the first place. I was laying the width of the hammock with my feet dangling a bit but barely. It was a big hammock. The hammock was swing out of control do to my impact. I'm just glad it didn't break. I looked up and just saw the leaves blowing in the breeze. I tried getting back up but I was slammed back down again.

"What the fuck?" I groaned. Next thing I felt was someone or something straddle me so I couldn't get up. I looked down and saw Neal with a very pissed off look. Oh shit.

"Peter don't you ever say any of those things again about you being another one of my flings." Neal growled. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Then tell me what the fuck I am to you?" I spat. "Because I'm looking for a relationship not another motherfucking shit alpha that wants pups."

"You have been with others?" Neal questioned with jealous dripping in his voice.

"Yes, there is such a thing called dating." I spat. That was the wrong thing say. Neal got even more pissed.

"Did they ever bond you or knot you?" Neal questioned.

"WH-WHAT?" I yelled.

"Answer the questioned." Neal demanded.

I mumbled. I didn't want him to know.

"I can't hear you."Neal spat. I sighed might as well tell him he is going to find out soon or later.

"No. I have not been bonded or knotted." I blushed. It is an embarrassing question and responds. I mean I should have a mate by now but I was too busy and also you don't find any good alphas out there that want more them pups.

Neal's face light up and laughed. I blushed

"You don't have to be mean about it." I huffed.

"I was laughing because I am relieved that you aren't bonded and that you are a virgin." Neal smirked.

"I didn't say that. I just have not been with a man."

Neal raised an eyebrow. "Sure." His sarcasm sticking out in his voice.

"I have." I was trying to keep at least some of my manliness.

"Name them."

"Um… Nancy."

"Yea and I am Marvin the Martian." Neal smirked. "Now tell the truth." Neal started to rub my belly.

"Da-Damn you. How the he-heck do you kn-know that bel-bellys are a pleasure sp-spots on omegas?" I stuttered.

"Instincts." Neal said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now tell the truth."

Damn this feels too good especially since I am lying down. I shuttered at the pleasure and this is just over my shirt.

"Ye- ah- Yes I-I'm a vir-virgin." I stuttered.

"Now that's better." Neal moved his index finger moving across my chest. He dragged it down to my shirt seam. "You know I wonder how much I can make you moan if I rub your belly bare."

Neal gave me an evil grin and snaked his hand underneath my shirt. He rubbed it clockwise and damn the motherfucking pleasure. Moans are slipping out of mouth. I shut my eyes and threw my head back exposing my neck. I buckled my hips to try and get some friction. I must have brushed Neal's crouch because he moaned and started to rub my belly a bit faster. I open my eyes and saw Neal with a hungry look. He darted his tongue out and licked his lips and gave me even a more evil smile. He drove down to my neck and grazed his teeth down my neck and licked my hicks from before. He brought up his other hand under my shirt and rubbed my nipples. I moaned even louder. All of a sudden he pinched it **hard**. O my god my pants are getting a little too tight.

"Ne-ah- Neal we ah ne-eh- need to st-s-ah-stop." I said trying to form words. The only responds I got was a growl. I guess that means a no but we still have to stop. I don't want it to stop but I don't want to go farther without figuring out my feelings for Neal and Neal to tell what his feels for me is.

"Neal seriously." I demanded. I pushed him in the shoulders to try and get him off.

"Fine, but you have to explain why." Neal whined. Neal stopped his torture on my chest but before he got up he lift my shirt and licked from the seam of my pants to the top of my chest then gave me a peck on the lips. He sat at the edge of the hammock with his legs dangling and helped me to sit right next to him.

"Neal, what are your feelings for me?" I sighed. Neal looked hesitant and uncomfortable.

"I… don't know." He sighed putting his head down.

"Neal maybe we shouldn't do this until we figure out each other feelings towards each other." I said. "Until then we have to try and keep our hands to our self."

"Ok." Neal agreed.

I stood up from the hammock gave Neal a chaste kiss to the forehead and walked to the table to let him think.

Mozzie came back from the marine and we continued our plan.

"Ok I got the boat filled up." Mozzie said. "Now for the party. Hey Peter, how are your mixology skills?"

"You want _me_ to tend bar?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Everyone talks to the bartender." Neal pointed out.

"I tapped a keg or two in college." I said confidently.

Mozzie and Neal chuckled a little. I slapped Neal with the back of my hand on the arm.

"I'll give you a refresher." Neal said between chuckles.

Mozzie and Neal got all the alcoholic drinks that they had. So I didn't know even existed or how the hell to pronounce the name. They put down garnishes and a silver mixer thing.

"Ok, ready?" Neal asked.

"As ready as I will ever be." I answered.

"Ok. We are going to start with tequila and vodka."

I told me how much to put in of each and mixed them up. He told me which glass to put them in and how much to shake or stir them.

"Don't forget your garnish, okay?" He put three olives on a toothpick and put it in the glass. "That's just as important as the pour."

"Yep. Yep." I kept saying.

"You know, before you pour, add a little flourish to it."Neal said "Spin it around, throw it in the air." He spin it around the air and did some tricks with the silver container but all I could focus on were the way his hands moved all about. Damn do those hands work magic.

"That's good." I blurted out so he doesn't notice me staring.

"Go back to your baseball days." Neal said.

"Baseball." I hummed thinking back to a memory of me and Neal playing catch. I threw the container to hand to hand and made zoomy noises.

"Nice." Neal coughed."Yeah, that's—we can work on that."

"Yeah." I agreed

"For sure." Neal added. Man do I suck at being a bartender. Wait hang on what about MacLeish's regular bartender. Mozzie came near the table to see the progress that's happening or make sure that we aren't making out.

"Hey Mozzie, What about MacLiesh's regular bartender?" I questioned.

"Oh, he _may_ have won an all- expense-paid dream vacation." Mozzie answered. "That takes place the day of the party."

God this guy never says yes or no but he is a real good at thinking ahead and planning. I would never say that out loud though.

"It could work, but he's not going to hire me because of my pretty face." I said.

"No." Mozzie said.

Neal gave Mozzie a scowl look.

"But if you swing that omega in heat scent around…" Mozzie started to say but Neal then growled and gave him a deadly stare. "Or you could get a recommendation from one of the island's top caterers." Mozzie squealed.

Neal got out of his _I'm going to kill you_ stare and soften up a little.

"Maya?" Neal asked. "No. I don't want her involved in this, Moz. I all ready feel bad enough of what I did."

"What if she's willing to help?" Mozzie questioned.

"You talked to her?" Neal asked.

"She's worried about you." Mozzie said. "And I bet if you give her the kind of attention you have been giving to Peter she'll probably give Peter a glowing recommendation."

"Moz, I don't want to take advantage of her." Neal said. "I already feel ashamed for what I did."

I looked at him confused. Did he mean about me and him and all things that we did. Man, I really do not need this drama.

"Still Neal." Mozzie said.

Neal called Maya and told her about the plan and the need for more alcohol to get me ready. He acted mushy and gushy on the phone it kind of made me sick to my stomach so I left the room and went somewhere else to clear my head.

Maybe I do like Neal more than a friend because I am jealous of every girlfriend that he has. I can't stop thinking about him. I mean even before this trip I was jealous of his girlfriend and thought about him, His baby blue eyes, pink lips, those beautiful hands. When he held me I felt safe and protected. I can't even bear to be without him I mean look at me I begged that one girl, who was a total bitch to me, to help get in contact with Neal. I asked Diana and Jones to help me find him. I took time off to get to this unchartered island. I came so far to get him. I went into heat probably because all the way to this island all I could think about was Neal and seeing him again. I guess I do love the skillful, devious, forger after all. Now I have to wait until Neal figures out his feels.

Maya arrived soon with a box full with alcohol, garnishes, and a couple of other things. She glared at me and mouthed _'slut'._ Well guess who dragged the bitch in. God if this wasn't something to help Neal out… I really need to calm down. She is just being a bitch and trying to make sure that Neal doesn't "fall" for my pheromones. Let me tell you one thing to late… well sort of. But anyways I have to get serious and focus.

Neal showed her to the table with the rest of the alcohol and garnishes to set down the box. There were oranges, lemons, limes, and of course even more obscure names for alcohol. Also if looks could kill I probably be dead by now by the looks that Maya was giving me. She gave me one last glare then Neal put his arm around her waist and guided her to a bench with dragon heads on both sides. God if you are going to be all mushy mushy at least be somewhere where I can't hear you. To keep my mind occupied I picked up the book for mixing drinks and started. But before I knew it my mind was back on their conversation. It wasn't ease dropping it was… it was… um… something else then ease dropping.

Neal probably has his arms still around her and being all gushy. I wasn't jealous. I was just concern for his well being. That's all.

"Neal, this plan sounds incredibly intricate." Maya said.

"It is." Neal said.

Huh? The conversation was just so formal. I thought by now they would be making out or something. Probably Mozzie wouldn't allow it but again he might. Honestly I had to look up and see what was happening and all I saw was then sitting down on the unusual bench with Neal cleaning glasses and Maya was leaning in and swinging around to try and look all innocent. God, people. Maya then started to turn her head towards me so I put started to make the drink again. I don't even know what the hell I am making.

"What if it doesn't work?" Maya asked.

"It will." Neal said.

"What if you get caught?"

"Then I go to jail for a long, long time."

"Or worse."

"We're going to stay a step ahead of him." Neal said. "I wouldn't of asked for your help if unless I know it was going to work."

"You really think Dobbs will leave this island for good?"

"That's what you want isn't?"

I decided to check if there was any crying and guess what I see. Maya and Neal kissing… O hooray O fucking hooray. I honestly had to look back twice to make sure. Of course they were kissing. God why can't there they go make out somewhere else. O god the kiss is getting intense. I can't stand it anymore. It was breaking my heart and boiling my blood. I mean even Neal's hand is lifting to even deepen the kiss. I watch the hand go up but it didn't go to the back of her head it went to her shoulder and gave a push. What the hell? Maya pulled back and had a confused look.

"What was that for?" She asked a little irritated.

"Maya, I think you should get started on your part of the plan." Neal said.

She glared at him for a moment, whispered something that I couldn't hear, and left.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I didn't care what she said in the whisper. All I'm focusing on is that Neal pushed Maya, a beautiful girl, away from him and basicly told her to leave. Wow. I never in my life time expected that. I was so caught up in the moment I didn't see Neal smiling smugly at me until he said:

"I thought you were making drinks?"

"Um… do we have any bitters?" I asked not making contacted with his eyes and staring at the ground. I felt my cheeks heat up. I had to think about something. I look up and see Neal with a grin and a twinkle in his eyes for mischief. This going to be one long heck of a day.


End file.
